In Buffy's shoes
by Elijah's Princess
Summary: Choose your own adventure and save your friends *note from me* I know someone had this idea but she is my sis so I'm allowed to steal it! Hehe
1. Wake up

Choose your own Adventure  
  
You wake up in a daze and you can't see anything. For a second you think you've gone blind but then you notice you're only in a dark room. Your head pounds and you close your eyes. After a few minuets your eyes adjust and you can make out shapes in the room, but the only thing you recognize is a chair. You try to sit up but a sharp pain pulses through your head and you lay back down. Your hands and feet aren't tied and you think it strange but you ignore it. After a few minuets of rocking back and forth on the floor holding your head, the pain subsides. You stand up and stumble to the chair, which you use to prop yourself up with. Your now standing next to the chair and you look around. You now notice two doors. One that has A1 printed on it and one that has A2 printed on it. Which do you choose. 


	2. Door A1

Door A1  
  
You walk clumsily to the door that says A1 and you turn the handle slowly, expecting it to be locked. It's not. The door swings open and you feel a wave of heat surround you. A bright light is glowing in the back of the room. You step in and the door slams shut behind you. You walk towards the light unwillingly as if it's pulling you in. You try to stop walking but you just fall to the floor, you try to grab something but you find the room empty. The light pulls you closer and you scream. The light sucks you in and you wake up in your own bed in a cold sweat still screaming.  
  
You didn't rescue your friends, go back to beginning. 


	3. Door A2

Door A2  
  
You stumble over to the door that says A2, tripping over your own feet. You open the door and step inside. There is a dim glow and you can see tables filled with weapons of all kinds. Stakes holy water, crossbows, swords, and more. You walk to all the tables; clothes that touch the ground cover them. And the weapons lay on top. You grab three stakes and a crossbow. You take a sword and hide it under your long coat. You walk to the back of the room and see three doors. B1, B2, and B3. Which do you enter? 


	4. Door B1

Door B1  
  
  
  
You walk over to the door B1. All dizziness has vanished. You pull on the handle and it opens with a pop. Inside it is an empty room. The door slams shut and someone starts laughing. You look around and find no one. You turn to go and find the door behind you has disappeared. You find no other exits. You're trapped and die of starvation or go insane from the laughing, which never stopped. 


	5. Door B2

Door B2  
  
Your headache is gone and you're more clear now. You choose door B2. You try to turn the handle but it won't turn. It's locked. Do you try door B3? Or look for a key. 


	6. Door B3

Door B3  
  
  
  
You shake off your headache and go for door B3. The door opens and you find a pool of blood covering the floor. You don't know if it is deep or if it is just over the floor. Do you risk swimming? Walking across? Or do you try to find another way across. 


	7. Look for A Key

Look for a key  
  
You decide there must be a key somewhere and you guess it's in this room. You make your way to the table that has the stakes on it. You noticed before that this table wasn't really a table but more of a counter because underneath were cabinets. You pull off the cloth along with the stakes and they clatter to the floor. You open each cabinet and look through each thoroughly but you find no key. You leave everything on the ground and walk to the table with holy water on it. You pick up a dark colored bottle and smash it. You do the same with the rest until three remain. You choose a dark green bottle and throw it on the ground. Glass flies and scatters among the shards already on the floor and your eye catches something gold slid across the floor. You dive after it and stop it before it slides under the cabinets and out of your reach. You grab the key and the last two bottles of water and slide the key into the lock. It pops open and you push the door and walk inside. Go to Door B2 (part two) 


	8. Door B2 (part two)

Door B2 (part two)  
  
  
  
You push the door open slowly and hear a low laugh. You walk into the room and find it full of vampires. Good thing you brought those last two bottles of holy water with you. You open one and throw it all over the first vampires and watch them shrivel back into the crowd holding various body parts. You pull out two stakes and stake almost half the vampires and nice little piles of dust gather at your feet wherever you go. You throw down the dulling stakes and pull out your sword. You behead three or four vampires and drop the sword. Now you take out your crossbow and shoot the rest of the vamps. You reload the crossbow and laugh, you didn't even break a sweat. You move to the doors at the side of the room. In small red letters you see C1 on one and C2 on the other. Which do you enter? 


	9. Swim

Swim  
  
You guess it won't hurt to try and swim across so you wade into the blood. You get to your waist and you try to swim but the blood is thick and you can't move easily. You try to keep your head above the blood but it pulls you down. You die. 


	10. Find another way across

Find another way across  
  
You decide to find another way across. Finally you give up and makeup your mind there isn't one. You try to go back but the door you came through is now locked and you cant open it no matter how much you kick it. You die of starvation. 


	11. Door C1

Door C1  
  
You're happy you have killed all the vampires with ease and you open door C1. Inside you find, in the middle of the room Angel, but something's not right. He's vamped out. He opens his arms to hug you and you:  
  
Guess it's Angel and run to him….  
  
Guess it's Angelus and stake him…. 


	12. Door C2

Room C2  
  
You head towards room C2. You kick the door open feeling power from slaughtering the vampires. Inside the middle of the room is Spike.  
  
You stake him….  
  
You pity him and leave…. 


	13. Guess It's Angel

Guess it's Angel  
  
You guess it's Angel and run to him.  
  
"Angel!" You cry and you hug him. He growls and snaps your neck then laughs. 


	14. Guess It's Angelus

Guess it's Angelus  
  
You run at him and he opens his arms to hug you.  
  
"Angelus!" You scream and stake him. A look of horror comes over his now normal face.  
  
"I'm Angel…" He whispers before he dusts. You cry over his remains and you lay there weeping. You don't have the heart to go on and you die there with Angel. 


	15. Stake him

Stake him  
  
You stake him and are transported by a flash of like to a room where Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Dawn, And Giles sit tied up to chairs. You release them and go home. 


	16. Pity him

Pity him  
  
You turn to leave when he comes up behind you and pulls out your hand. He drops a bloody chip into your palm and then slams a sword into your stomach. You, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles and Dawn die. 


End file.
